The Animal Naruto Has Become
by akinaxx
Summary: Naruto is fighting off the influence of the Kyuubi and the only one that can help him is Hinata.  [NaruHina songfic]


**The Animal Naruto Has Become**

Songfic

The normally hyperactive blonde was standing by the window, ready to watch the sunset. What remained of his apartment was rubble. Curtains were ripped and hanging limp, the matress had been thrown of the king-sized bed frame. Sheets were torn and there were claw marks covering the walls.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

The boy turned his cerulean eyes onto the wrecked mess that was his apartment. Then he heard it again. The voice of the nine-tailed fox telling he needs to **kill**. Naruto is suddenly hit with a enormous headache. He clamped his hands to his head to try to make the pain stop.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

He pulls out a coat and steps out into the fresh autumn air.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal _

_(This animal, this animal)_

He thought that taking a walk to clear his head would help but the headache and the urge grew stronger. He decided that there was only one person that could help him. So he headed off past Team 7 training ground towards his destination.

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

He trudged on towards his destination, crunching leaves under his feet as he hurryed. "I just hope she'll be willing to help me this time."Naruto comented while looking at the sidewalk. He began thinking about the last time he let the Kyuubi influence him. She had offered to help him but under his control disregarded her. Now he needed her so he didn't become that monster. Never again did he wish to see the looks of fear on his friends' faces.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

No matter what he had gone through she had always stood by him and helped him along. He just hoped that she would forgive him for the lies that he had told. He desperatley need her and he was almost at the Hyuuga compound. Just a few more steps and he'd see her.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Hinata, was his only thought as he passed through to the compund.

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

He managed to get up the steps. Just when he was about to knock the headache began to rise to it's peak. "I need to see her"he whispered painfully through gritted teeth.

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

His head pounded and the world spun as he asked for Hinata when one of the other occupants opened the door. Just hearing her whispered voice from another room made the pain receed.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_Nobody will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

Finally he saw her, Hinata. Her presence like an angel sent to help him contain this monster.

"Naruto! Is it happening again? Hurry come in I can help you."Hinata said hurridly while pulling him inside and closing the door shut behind him. "I'm glad you came to me Naruto. Seeing you like that again, I don't think I could have handled it." She blushed as she finished calming the fox demon.

"Hinata?"Naruto asked her weakly.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"she asked in return.

"Arigatou."he whispered as he closed his eyes to let Hinata finish up.

**A/N: So there's my second songfic! I hope you liked it! Review please! By the way just for anybody who didn't know arigatou thank you. Ja ne!**

**-Akinaxx**


End file.
